A piezoelectric material is a material that may generate an electric field or charge when it is subjected to a mechanical stress, and in reverse, may exhibit mechanical stress or deformity when it is subjected to an external electric field. Examples of piezoelectric materials include ceramics and crystals such as quartz, gallium phosphate or tourmaline.